


Here There Be Either Dragons or a Ptolemaic Universe

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Gen, Humor, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abducted by Ptolemaic cultists and then rescued by kung fu fighting Chinese monks...just another regular wildly bizarre day for Benton Fraser and Ray Kowalski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Either Dragons or a Ptolemaic Universe

**Author's Note:**

> AN # 1 : My first-ever dS snippet. Written for dS_snippets challenge #19 of 2012. Challenge : to use any of the prompt words "celestial," "pole," "Ptolemy," or "bonfire," or the prompt phrase "Have you ever wondered why those days exist" in a snippet of no more than 300 words. I used them ALL!
> 
> AN # 2 : The Chinese phrase "Lung Tik Chuan Ren," used in this snippet, means "Descendants of the Dragon".

“Have you ever wondered why those days exist, Fraser?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Ray.”

 “Those days where your life is being endangered in wildly bizarre ways…like this here, being abducted by this bunch of nut-job cultists and tied to a pole out in the woods, out in who-the-fuck-knows-where, while the nut-jobs dance around a bonfire, waving knives and yelling ‘Praise Ptolemy! Deny the Dragon!’ ”

 “Ah. Well, Ray….”

“No, Fraser! Do not ‘ah’ me! And do not offer me an answer! I _know_ the answer…it’s those days exist because you don’t fuckin’ _listen to me_ when I say ‘yo Fraser, not a good idea’ ”.

Fraser took a deep breath and prepared to attempt deflecting Ray’s ire with an exposition on Ptolemy’s geocentric theory of the universe, to be followed by a commentary on T’ien Lung, the Chinese Celestial Dragon…but just then, rescue arrived in the form of 36 monks from the Temple of the Nine Dragons. At Fraser’s exclamation of “Lung Tik Chuan Ren,” one of the monks freed Fraser and Ray while the others subdued the cultists.

Ray muttered “…one of those days,” but then smirked, hummed the opening bars of the Carl Douglas song “Kung Fu Fighting,” and said “Gotta love these monk dudes…they are _serious_ about kick ’em in the head.”


End file.
